


Good intentions

by Happykiss



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: "You know that you aren't allowed to take things that aren't yours without permission and even more importantly you very well know not to touch any dangerous weapons," Tom had his brows drawn together but tried to keep his anger, that was born out of the worry for his child's health, in check.





	

Set shortly before the start of season 1 and had nothing to to with my other Falling Skies story whatsoever. 

 

"Himmel herrgott," the young boy yelped before he could help himself.

Tom opened his eyes a little and squinted at his youngest son in sleepy confusion. He had just woken up from a nap because he had been out all night with a couple of soldiers to scout the route ahead to see if it was safe to continue their way without being surprised by skitters.

Now he saw his small boy sitting with his back to him on the ground, a couple of steps away from his makeshift bed and the blond curls bounced wildly on the kid's head. That was a sure way to tell that Matt was upset with something. Also, Tom couldn't be quite sure but he thought his kid had just been swearing in a foreign language.

"What are you up to buddy?" 

The man asked while rising to see what Matt was doing. The kid turned around with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized quietly before quickly sticking a finger in his mouth that looked like it had blood all over it. Tom was suddenly very much awake and all but jumped up from his cot and was kneeling at Matt's side, taking the boy's hand to examine it. And sure enough there was a deep long gash on his index finger and blood came seeping out from the wound. 

"Matt, what did you do?" He had to control himself not to yell at the boy who had tears already welling up in his eyes, both from getting caught in the act of doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing and also from seeing his own blood. A long piece of wood was laying on the ground, next to it was Hal's hunting knife. The blade was bloody and told it's own tale.

"I didn't mean to-" the child stammered while Tom wrapped a piece of cloth around his son's injured hand as a makeshift bandage and gave his boy a warning glare. He did not want to hear any feeble excuses at this point. Then the man picked his youngest son up and carried him quickly towards the medbus to have Anne take a look at the wound. 

Matt glanced unhappily at the dark haired doctor, after his dad had placed him on top of one of the examination beds and told him to show her the hand. 

They were the only patients there at the moment. Anne couldn't help but smile at the little boy's sullen expression because whatever was going on he had one of the most adorable faces, even if he was pouting.

"Let's see what you got there," the woman asked the boy gently and unwrapped the hand. "Oh, it looks like quite a deep cut but I think we can fix you up without any stitches. I'll clean the wound first," she told Matt but her eyes made sure to reassure Tom to let him know that it really wasn't that bad. 

The man sighed in relief and kissed his son's forehead when he whimpered because of the pain while Anne applied the antiseptic, before raising his chin with one finger so the boy would look at him.

"Why did you have your brothers knife, Matt?" He asked while Anne gently padded the now clean cut and started rolling a sterile bandage around it to keep everything tightly wrapped. 

The boy hesitated because he knew he would get in trouble but in the end he could never lie to his dad. 

"I borrowed it. I was going to give it back, I swear," the kid pleaded quietly. 

Tom frowned. "I don't have to ask Hal if he gave it to you willingly, do I Matt?" The man prompted sternly and the kid's eyes welled up again. "No sir," he admitted in a voice that was barely a whisper. 

Meanwhile, the doctor had finished her task and signaled Tom with a quiet gesture that she was going to leave the two of them alone to sort things out. 

"You know that you aren't allowed to take things that aren't yours without permission and even more importantly you very well know not to touch any dangerous weapons," Tom had his brows drawn together but tried to keep his anger, that was born out of the worry for his child's health, in check.

"Yes, sir," the Matt replied meekly. "And I'm real sorry dad," the boy apologised again even though he knew there would be a punishment for him no matter how sorry he was. 

"I know kid but you've earned it this time," Tom told his son, not without a pang of sadness because Matt was usually such an easy, sweet boy that got away with almost anything and he would always continue to be their baby.

With a sigh, Tom sat down next to his son and pulled Matt over his lap and quickly delivered ten sharp smacks to the child's small bottom. 

The seven year old cried out almost instantly and was sobbing soon after with apologies and promises to never do it again. Tom sat the boy up on his lap and held him tight while stroking his hair, always mindful of the injured hand, until Matt had calmed himself down again. 

"Remember Matt, that I love you and never want to see you get hurt. Now, will you tell my why you did it?" Tom asked his son softly. 

Matt continued to hiccup against his fathers chest but he still tried to answer truthfully. 

"I- I wanted to make a walking stick for Gertie," Matt managed to finish with a sniffle.

"Gertie?" A new voice interrupted from the entrance of the bus. Hal poked his head in and observed the scene that displayed in front of him before entering the vehicle. The boy's tear tracks and their dad's softened look told their own story. 

The oldest Mason sibling had his knife now firmly sheathed and strapped to the side of his belt after he happened upon it in front of their tent. Curiously he walked over to stand beside the pair.

"The old german lady? What's she got to do with this?" The brunet asked while giving Matt's thickly bandaged hand a once-over. 

The kid nodded and wiped a sleeve over his nose and face, which made both of the older men's faces break into a disgusted grimace but they let the child continue. 

"Yeah, her name is Gertrude but it's ok to call her Gertie. She's been nice to me when I'm alone and she's my friend but she doesn't know English much, because she's not from here," the boy explained in a rush.

Hearing this made Tom and Hal exchange a glance, trying to assert if the other knew anything about Matt spending time with this particular new friend. But apparently, neither of them did.

"And Gertie also has trouble walking?" Tom enquired further while stroking the little boy's back. 

The kid nodded again.   
"She can't keep up that well anymore lately because she's got a bad hip but I thought if she had a walking stick, she might get better," the boy suddenly looked sad again but it had nothing to do with his earlier punishment.

"She's got nobody to look after her, dad. Her son and grandchildren died in the first attack."

Toms' heart skipped a beat because the wound of their losses that came with the initial attack and it's aftermath was still raw and painful. He knew it was the same for his sons and all the other survivors. He could only imagine what that poor lady must have been through.

"So, you keep helping her out?" Hal asked when he saw that his dad needed a moment to collect his emotions.

The boy startled a bit.  
"Only sometimes. And always after school," he promised quickly because he suddenly wasn't sure if he had been wrong to spend time with the old woman without asking for permission first

Because often, there just wasn't anybody around to ask if both his brother and father were on missions.

"It's alright buddy, you're not in trouble for wanting to help someone. In fact, I'm very proud of you that you thought to look out for your friend," Tom quickly assured him and kissed his youngest son's curly head again.

Hal too was touched by his little brother's kindness.  
"Maybe I can help you with making that walking stick, what do you think?" 

Matt's head flew up and his features brightened immediately.  
"You would do that? Even after I took your knife without asking first?" 

"Of course I'm not happy you did that. But dad already talked to you about it, right?" The older boy didn't need to ask but he wanted the kid to remember his lesson and that actions always came with certain consequences.

The boy nodded quickly and glanced shyly at their father. "Yeah, that's been settled already," Tom gave Matt a wink and the boy knew he was forgiven.

"Now, before you two start working, one last thing, Matt. I think it's really awesome for you to learn a new language from Gertie but try to cut down on the swearing, ok buddy?" Tom told his son while lifting him down from the bed. 

"Kein Problem," the kid called over his shoulder while storming off, grabbing his surprised brother's hand and tugging him along. Tom had to laugh at the child's easy and carefree attitude and hoped he could afford remain like this for a good while longer.

Now, he was going to find and thank an old and lonely german lady that managed to find a place in his son's big heart by just being there for him when his family sometimes could not.

 

"Himmel Herrgott" - christ almighty  
"Kein Problem" - no problem


End file.
